


Taking Hold

by hollyblue2



Series: Drabbles [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dean Smith - Freeform, Drug Use, Endverse!Cas, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, bad trips, effects of drug use, smidgen of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 21:57:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15715881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyblue2/pseuds/hollyblue2
Summary: Castiel cries out again, curling further into himself. The drugs on the bedside cabinet haven’t escaped Dean’s notice and they probably account for Cas’ mental state. It’s not the first time he’s found Cas high on whatever he’s taken, but the amount of times they’ve had negative effects on him have been fairly minimal.





	Taking Hold

**Author's Note:**

> Written on a half whim, and I was listening to a conversation today about people taking drugs and that's where the orange juice thing came from :)

Dean comes home to utter silence, almost eerie which was unlike normal. Usually, the radio is on in the kitchen and his husband is making something both delicious and slightly extravagant for their dinner.

Tonight is different. He calls out into the house and doesn’t get a response. It’s possible that Cas has gone out to get food for them, but he’s usually good at letting Dean know if he’s home or not.

It worries Dean. There’s a tight knot of anxiety roiling in his stomach. And his worries are only exacerbated when he hears a cry from upstairs. Dean drops his Messenger bag, hearing, but not caring about, his laptop hitting the laminate floor.

He dashes upstairs, trying to work out where the noise came from, Cas isn’t in the bathroom, or in his home office. He checks the master bedroom and Cas is curled up in a ball in the centre of their bed.

“Cas?”

Castiel cries out again, curling further into himself. The drugs on the bedside cabinet haven’t escaped Dean’s notice and they probably account for Cas’ mental state. It’s not the first time he’s found Cas high on whatever he’s taken, but the amount of times they’ve had negative effects on him have been fairly minimal.

Dean sheds his jacket and discards his tie before crawling on the bed. He takes hold of Cas’ trembling body, trying to shield him from whatever his mind is creating. Whatever it is, it can’t be good. It’s not as if Cas has had an easy life, so it could be anything connecting.

“Dean?” Cas says, voice barely more than a whisper. Dean presses a kiss to the back of Cas’ neck and nods, whispering back that he’s there. It doesn’t seem to do much to calm his husband though and Dean tries to think of a way to stop the trip from happening.

Orange juice comes to his mind and he soothes his hand against Cas’ shoulder before leaving him and running down to the kitchen.

He brings the glass back upstairs and finds Cas stood in front of the full length mirror looking concerned and uneasy.

He coaxes him away and gets him to drink the juice. The natural sugars known to help the high pass quickly.

Dean takes them back to the bed and with a sad sigh he presses up against his husband, proof that he’s there and that Cas will be okay. It’s just a bad trip, nothing can harm him if Dean watches over him until it passes.

It seems to take forever but just over an hour later of Dean being on high alert, soothing and reassuring Cas everytime he mumbled incoherently or shivered or shook, Cas seems to relax. He finally looks at Dean and Dean can see that it’s his husband again and not his husband as high as a kite. He breathes out his relief and he gives Cas and watery smile.

“You scared me tonight,” Dean tells him. Castiel looks away. He won’t apologise, because an apology won’t make up for the hours Dean’s spent by his side looking after him. Instead, Castiel takes Dean’s fingers and plays with them quietly, turning the golden ring on Dean’s left hand.

“I won’t do it again, I p-”

Dean closes his eyes and cuts Cas off with a finger to his lips. “Don’t bother making promises, Cas.” He says. He’s not angry with him. It’s just not the first time Cas has promised not to take drugs before and inevitably it’ll happen again. Whatever happened before he and Cas got together fucked him up enough that masking the memories with drugs was the only option.

Cas has tried therapy, he’s tried prescription medication, meditation, the works and Dean’s been there to watch it fail every single time. Dean being there for him as much as he can is the next best thing (or so Castiel tells him) and so that will have to do.

Dean presses a kiss to Cas’ forehead and asks if he wants to come downstairs for a cup of tea.

“I just want to sleep,” Cas tells him.

“Okay, not too long and I’ll make dinner. You fancy that chickpea and black bean mayo salad again?”

Castiel nods into the pillow. “Will you put the cheese in it again?”

“Of course, wouldn’t forget the cheese.” Dean makes sure Cas is watching him before reenacting Wallace, shaking his fists from side to side. Castiel lets out a quiet laugh but Dean doesn’t miss it.

As long as they get through today, tomorrow will be a new day. They’ll drink coffee in bed, maybe go out for a walk in the mountains and Dean will protect Cas from his demons, no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this!
> 
> [Tumblr Version](http://envydean.tumblr.com/post/177101135070/dean-smithendversecas-warning-for-drug-use-and) | [My Tumblr](http://envydean.tumblr.com/)


End file.
